Starfighter and Space Transport Combat
Overview For starships and space transports battling each other, combat works similar to regular combat and is fought in five second rounds. Sample Battle: * All players and NPCs roll sensors skill ** Side with highest sensor roll goes first ** For first full round, on each side, each player and NPC goes in order of sensor roll Player's Turn: * Declare all actions ** Speed (does not count as an action) *** By 'default' all ships move at cruising speed *** No action to move to another speed *** Starships may increase or decrease their speed one level per round *** Starships can move anywhere between half their current “move speed” and the full move speed. ** Movement *** Declare move as defined on dial, remembering you can shoot at any point before/during/after the movement and can move anywhere between half their “move speed” and the full move speed of maneuver selected *** Roll difficulty, modified by current speed and maneuver declared ** Attack *** Roll attacks using starship gunnery + fire-link bonus (+2D to hit a capital-class vessel) *** Attack difficulty is determined by dodge reaction of targeted ship or difficulty based on based on the starship weapon's range. '' **** ''If it is a missile weapon, the difficulty is increased by how fast the target is moving '' *** ''If the roll is equal to or higher than the difficulty number, the attack hits. Roll damage. (See "Starship Damage.") ** Other Actions *** Full Reaction **** Instead of doing anything else in the turn (including declaring new speed), you may perform a Full Reaction. The character rolls his piloting skill and the ship's maneuverability code and adds it to the difficulties of all attacks made against the ship that round. *** Shields **** You can use an action to allocate shield dice to different regions of the ship, with the difficulty determined by how many fire arcs covered. ***** One fire arc: Easy ***** Two fire arcs: Moderate ***** Three fire arcs: Difficult ***** Four fire arcs: Very Difficult *** Sensors **** If you need to jam the area's sensors or try to intercept a message *** Astrogation **** If you need to get out of there, fast! Enemy's Turn: * Declare all actions for each NPC * Players react ** All actions are impacted by actions on their turn *** If you moved and shot (two actions) your 'react' you're -2D until the next round. All Later Rounds: * Determined by speed of starships ** Player's rounds, determine Speed + Sensors to beat tied scores Notes on Starship Weapons Fire-linked: 'Some weapons are fire-linked, meaning several weapons are linked together to fire as one group. The damages listed in stats are for the weapons when fire-linked. (For example, an X-wing has four fire-linked laser cannons. When the cannons are fired, all four laser cannons go off and hits do 6D damage.) ''Fire-linked weapons can be rigged to fire separately, but subtract damage, using the rules on combined fire. (Let's use the X-wing example. The four firelinked laser cannons do 6D damage. The pilot decides to fire each cannon separately. Using the "combined actions" rule, four characters working together get a bonus of +1D+2. That means subtract-lD+2 from each cannon's damage: the cannons individually do 4D+1 damage.) '''Ranges: Most starship weapons have "Range" and "Atmosphere Range" listings. "Range" is used for space combat and represents ranges in Space units. The "Atmosphere Range" listing is used whenever a ship is flying in an atmosphere or whenever a ship fires into an atmosphere from orbit. Laser Cannons and Turbolasers Laser cannons are the standard weapons aboard starfighter-scale ships, such as freighters, TIE fighters and X-wings. Turbolasers are immense capital-scale weapons (capital ships may also feature laser cannon emplacements to counter starfighter attacks). Ion Cannons Ion cannons are designed to interfere with a ship's electrical and computer systems but do not cause physical damage. Shields cannot protect a ship from ion cannon damage, going straight to the hull of a ship. If the damage roll from an on weapon is lower than the ship's hull code roll, it takes no damage. If the damage roll is equal to or higher than the hull code roll, find the results below. Ion cannon damage roll > hull code roll by: Effect: 0-3 --- controls ionized 4-8 --- 2 controls ionized 9-12 --- 3 controls ionized 13-15 --- 4 controls ionized 16+ --- controls dead Missiles, Bombs and Proton Torpedoes Missiles, bombs and proton torpedoes are physical weapons which deliver awesome firepower. However, they're difficult to target. Their difficulty numbers are modified by how fast the target is moving: Increase to difficulty Space Move (Atmosphere) +5 3 100-150 +10 4 151-200 +15 5 201-250 +20 6+ 251+ Tractor Beams Military-grade tractor beams are used to capture starships so they may be boarded and searched. When a tractor beam attempts to "hit" a target ship, it's resolved as a normal attack: if the attack roll is higher than the difficulty number, the tractor beam hits the target ship (remember to add the scale bonuses between capital and starfighter). Roll the tractor beam's "damage" against the ship's hull code. If the target ship's hull code roll is higher, the ship breaks free. If the tractor beam damage roll is equal to or higher than the hull code roll, the target ship is captured. A captured ship which doesn't resist a tractor can automatically be reeled in towards the attacker, moving five Space units each round. If the target ship resists, roll the tractor beam's damage against the target ship's hull code. If the target ship's hull code roll is higher, it breaks free of the tractor beam. If the tractor beam rolls equal to or higher than the target ship, the target ship is reeled in and its drives may be damaged. Find the results on the chart below and remember to add the scale bonus when attacking a smaller-scale vessel. Tractor beam damage roll > damage roll by: Space units Reeled In: Target ship's damage 0-3 No change No damage 4-8 1 -1 move |- 13-15 3 -3 moves 16+ 4 -4 moves Starship Damage Starships suffer damage in combat just like vehicles. Roll the attack or collision damage and compare it to the starship's hull code roll. If the damage roll is lower than the hull code roll, the ship takes no damage. If the damage roll is equal to or higher than the hull code roll, find the result on the"Starship Damage Chart." Starship Damage Chart Damage Roll Beats Hull Code Roll by: 0-3 --- Shields blown/controls ionized 4-8 --- Lightly damaged 9-12 --- Heavily damaged 13-15 --- Severely damaged 16+ --- Destroyed Shields Blown A shields blown result means that the ship loses -ID from its shields total. This loss lasts until the shields are repaired. If the ship has no dice remaining in shields (or had no shields to begin with), the ship suffers the controls ionized result. Controls Ionized A controls ionized result means that the ship's controls are temporarily overwhelmed by power surges. The ship loses -ID from its maneuverability, shields and weapon fire control and damage for the rest of that round and the next round. If a ship is suffering from as many controls ionized results as the ship has maneuverability dice, the ship's controls are frozen for the next two rounds. The ship must maintain the same speed and direction for the next two rounds; it may not turn, fire weapons, make shield attempts or take any other actions, making the ship an easy target for enemy gunners. The pilot must still make the piloting rolls or the ship automatically crashes (if there's anything to run into) or goes spinning out of control. When controls are frozen, blue lightning plays across all of the controls of the vehicle, as seen when Luke Skywalker's snowspeeder was destroyed in The Empire Strikes Back. Lightly Damaged Starships can be lightly damaged any number of times. Each time a ship is lightly damaged, roll 1D to see which system is damaged. 1. Ship loses -1D from its maneuverability. (If the ship's maneuverability has already been reduced to 0D, it suffers a -1 Move.) 2. One on-board weapon emplacement was hit and destroyed; the gunners take damage. (See "passenger damage.") Randomly determine which weapon is hit. 3. One on-board weapon emplacement was rendered inoperative by a major power surge or system failure; it's lightly damaged. Randomly determine which weapon is affected. 4. Hyperdrive damaged. Double the time to calculate any astrogation courses; if the pilot wants to try to jump to hyperspace in one round, add an extra +10 to the astrogation difficulty. The hyperdrive may be fixed with one hour of work and a Moderate repair roll: capital ship repair, space transports repair or starfighter repair. 5. The ship loses -ID from its shield code. If the ship has no dice remaining in shields, it suffers the controls ionized result. 6. Ship suffers a -1 Move. Heavily Damaged Heavily damaged ships have taken a much more serious amount of damage. If a heavily damaged ship is lightly damaged or heavily damaged again, it becomes severely damaged. Roll 1D to see which system is affected. 1. Ship loses -2D from its maneuverability. (If the ship's maneuverability has already been reduced to OD, the ship suffers a -2 Move.) 2. Ship loses a weapons' system in one fire arc. Randomly determine which one. All weapons of that type and in that fire arc are rendered inoperative due to a major power surge or system failure. 3. Weapons system destroyed. All of the weapons of one type in the same fire arc are destroyed by a series of power overloads. The gunners take damage. (See "passenger damage.") 4. Hyperdrive damaged. Increase all astrogation difficulties by +10 until the drive is fixed with a Moderate repair roll and one hour of work. 5. Ship loses -2D from its shields. If the ship has no dice remaining in shields (or had no shields to begin with), the ship suffers 2 controls ionized. 6. Ship suffers a -2 Move. Severely Damaged Severely damaged ships have taken major amounts of damage and are rendered almost useless. A severely damaged ship which is lightly damaged, heavily damaged or severely damaged again is destroyed. Roll 1D to determine which system is affected: 1. Dead in space. All drives and maneuvering systems are destroyed. The vehicle is adrift in space. 2. Overloaded generator. The ship's generator is overloading; unless it's shut down, the generator will explode in 1D rounds and destroy the ship. 3. Disabled hyperdrives. The ship's hyperdrives - main and backup - are damaged. The ship cannot enter hyperspace until they are fixed with a Moderate repair roll and one hour of work. 4. Disabled weapons. All weapons systems lose power. Roll 1D: 1-4: Weapons are severely damaged but may be repaired. 5-6: All weapons aboard the ship are destroyed. 5. Structural damage. The ship is so badly damaged that it begins to disintegrate. The crew has 1D rounds to evacuate. 6. Destroyed. This ship disintegrates or explodes in a ball of flame. Destroyed The ship is instantly destroyed and explodes in a ball of flame. Everyone aboard is killed. Lost Moves Lost Moves add together. For example, a starship that suffers a -1 Move result, then a -2 Move result is at -3 Moves. -1 Move: The ship can no longer move at all-out speed; it's limited to high speed. -2 Moves: The ship is limited to its cruising speed. -3 Moves: The ship can only move at its cautious speed. -4 Moves: The ship's sublight drives are disabled; it's dead in space. -5 Moves: The ship is destroyed. Passenger Damage Passengers may be injured when a ship suffers damage or crashes. Use your judgment to decide whether a character takes damage. Determine character damage based on how badly the ship is damaged. (Damage is character-scale.) Starship is: --- Passenger Suffers: Lightly damaged --- 1D Heavily damaged --- 3D Severely damaged --- 6D Destroyed --- 12D Category:Rules